Love
Love & Hip Hop: New York (titled Love & Hip Hop in seasons 1–7) is the first installment of the Love & Hip Hop franchise. Series synopsis Overview Love & Hip Hop: New York revolves around the everyday lives of women working in the male-dominated world of hip hop. The first two seasons focus on the personal and professional struggles of four women, two of which are girlfriends of famous rappers, and two are aspiring recording artists. Subsequent seasons expanded to include talent managers and producers, DJs and radio personalities, stylists, video vixens, glamour models and groupies. Cast Over nine seasons, 33 people have appeared in the opening credits as leading cast members. The show features a sprawling supporting cast, with 52 people credited as "additional cast" or "featured" in the show's end credits. These secondary cast members appear in green screen confessional segments and (for the most part) have the same amount of screen time and storyline focus as the show's main cast members. Cast timeline Series overview {| class="article-table" |+ |- ! colspan="3" rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |Season ! rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |Episodes ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |Originally Aired ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |Extra Episodes |- ! style="text-align:center;" |First Aired ! style="text-align:center;" |Last Aired ! style="text-align:center;" |Reunion ! style="text-align:center;" |Specials |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#2e254c;border-color:grey;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |9 | style="text-align:center;" |March 6, 2011 | style="text-align:center;" |May 2, 2011 | style="text-align:center;" |May 16, 2011 | |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#6463c0;border-color:grey;text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |11 | style="text-align:center;" |November 14, 2011 | style="text-align:center;" |January 23, 2012 | style="text-align:center;" |February 6, 2012 | |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#c6a896;border-color:grey;text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |3 | style="text-align:center;" |14 | style="text-align:center;" |January 7, 2013 | style="text-align:center;" |April 1, 2013 | style="text-align:center;" |April 8, 2013 April 15, 2013 | |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#BCD2EE;border-color:grey;text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |4 | style="text-align:center;" |14 | style="text-align:center;" |October 28, 2013 | style="text-align:center;" |January 27, 2014 | style="text-align:center;" |February 3, 2014 February 10, 2014 | style="text-align:center;" |October 24, 2013 |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#504ad8;border-color:grey;text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |5 | style="text-align:center;" |17 | style="text-align:center;" |December 15, 2014 | style="text-align:center;" |March 30, 2015 | style="text-align:center;" |April 6, 2015 April 13, 2015 | style="text-align:center;" |May 25, 2015 |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#6c507d;border-color:grey;text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |6 | style="text-align:center;" |14 | style="text-align:center;" |December 14, 2015 | style="text-align:center;" |March 7, 2016 | style="text-align:center;" |March 21, 2016 March 28, 2016 | |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#bb8b2a;border-color:grey;text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |7 | style="text-align:center;" |16 | style="text-align:center;" |November 21, 2016 | style="text-align:center;" |February 13, 2017 | style="text-align:center;" |February 20, 2017 February 27, 2017 | |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#000000;border-color:grey;text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |8 | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" |October 30, 2017 | style="text-align:center;" |February 26, 2018 | style="text-align:center;" |March 5, 2018 March 12, 2018 | style="text-align:center;" |October 18, 2017 December 18, 2017 |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#37302c;border-color:grey;text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |9 | style="text-align:center;" |16 | style="text-align:center;" |November 26, 2018 | style="text-align:center;" |March 4, 2019 | style="text-align:center;" |March 11, 2019 March 18, 2019 | style="text-align:center;" | |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#a08444;border-color:grey;text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |December 16, 2019 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Shows